


Quiet Nights In

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I love you' can come in the words 'Sorry I'm late' when arriving home. Doctor Clarke Griffin often finds herself sliding in through the front door calling those words, but Lexa Woods doesn't mind when they spend the evenings tucked into their apartment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Nights In

"Lex?" Clarke called as she stepped through the front door of her apartment. "Sorry I'm late, Doctor James needed a second pair of hands for a little bit."

Lexa popped her head out of the living room, her lips twisting into a fond smile as she let her eyes slide across Clarke's features. The Doctor's bright blue orbs glowed with happiness, but the tight line of her lines spoke of fatigue. "No bother," Lexa said hastily as she scrambled out of the room into the hallway to take Clarke's bag. "I've got dinner keeping warm in the oven."

"You are a godsend." Clarke muttered leaning in to place a soft kiss against Lexa's lips before sinking into the older woman's arms. "What would I do without you?"

"Apparently not eat before going to bed." Lexa joked. She slipped her arms around Clarke's waist drawing the woman into a gentle embrace. "You have the day off Saturday, right?"

"Mhm," Clarke hummed affirmatively. "First weekend day in a while."

"Well, why don't we arrange to see Raven and Octavia on Saturday?" Lexa offered as she smoothed her hands across Clarke's back. "It'd give you a bit of a change of scenery, and probably get O off your back because you haven't gone to see her in a while."

"You're probably right," The blonde haired woman groaned. She pressed her lips to the underside of Lexa's jaw before pulling away to stand up properly. "I love you." 

"I know." Lexa grinned playfully. "The way you hog the blankets at nights proves it." 

"Ugh, you're a pain in my ass sometimes Lex." Clarke said

"Love you too baby." Lexa whispered. "Come on, let's go have dinner, then you can tell me all about how much of an ass Doctor James is."

"Oh god," Clarke groaned. "Humongous ass."


End file.
